What The Water Gave Me
by BalladOfNight
Summary: Finnick and Annie have been friends since they can remember. As they get older the feelings are getting stronger, maybe their relationship will grow into something big? Finnick and Annie's story from the 69th HG.Previously named,Sandcastles & Seashells
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunger Games, rights to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic.**

* * *

_"Finnick should be here," _I think to myself, _"But he's at the Capitol. Again."_

I let out a small sigh.

Every second day, Fin gives me swimming lessons since he found out I couldn't. Well I'm able to now but it turned into like some sort of '_tradition_' as he puts it.

Well we don't go swimming when he's at the Capitol, obviously. Sometimes we go to the beach or go swimming everyday, but not necessarily with each other, we're not loners. Or at least he isn't.

_"But enough of my small sorrows, he's just a friend, not a boyfriend so I don't need to be with him 24/7, and it doesn't matter anyway, I can swim by myself."_

I get out of my shorts and t-shirt, leaving me in a blue two-piece swimsuit. I run into the water and when it gets deep enough, I dive under.

It's a sunny day, like most days and the water is not cold or hot. I like when the water is this temperature, relaxing but adrenaline-pumping, y'know?

Usually the fishes try to swim away if they hear or see human presence, but there's a small, brave, fishy swimming close. I poke it for a reason I don't know.

It swims away rather slowly for a scared fish which isn't actually that slow, it's just they go faster when they're scared. I decide to swim after it.

A game of chase goes on for a few minutes until I run out of breath and rise to the surface.

I realize I swam out a lot. I mean, _a lot_. I know because the person on sand looks smaller than plankton.

I swim a bit further in, but don't get out yet. I swim up and down, in all kinda directions for roughly 3 hours (taking breaks every once in a while.) before heading to shore.

I'm swimming back and I see another person, which gives me a fright and I start screaming under the water, then I start swallowing water so I swim up. It takes a moment to cough up the water.

Then a head bobs up, "Oh sorry, em, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack," the person says it apologetically but then chuckles. I look up and see it's a boy, probably sixteen or seventeen.

"Nah it's fine, not really a heart attack but I know you meant it metophorically." I reply.

"Yeah, I did. Well, I'm Heath, nice to meet such a beautiful girl." He grabs my hand gently and kisses it. I blush uncontrolably.

"Thank you, I'm Annie but you must know I'm only eleven." I stop blushing and try to keep a straight face, so my joke would be believable.

His eyes widen and he drops my hand, "Sorry! I thought you were fifteen!"

I laugh and say, "I was messing!"

"Oh."

"And you guessed somewhat correctly, I'm fifteen in three days, and I'm guessing you're sixteen, seventeen?"

"Happy early birthday! And yeah, sixteen."

"Well I'm going to shore, you coming?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Well, nice meeting you Heath." I say goodbye to him.

"You too, Ann." he replies.

"_Annie._"

"I know, so, same time tomorrow?"

"How about 2 o'clock?"

"K."

"Anyway, bye!" I call as I run down the lane to my house.

* * *

"Where were you?" My mom asks, half angry.

"Just at the beach." I reply nonchalantly.

"Which one?"

"The small one which hardly anyone goes to, our one." Well we don't own it but hardly anyone comes there. Hence the fact it's just a small coastal one. But still, perfectly nice and untainted.

"What were you doing that was long enough to entertain you for seven hours?" Goodness, this woman asks a lot of questions.

"Weeeeelllll, I walked down the lane, went to the beach, got to the shore, thought for a second, got out of my shorts and t-shirt, went into the water, saw a fish, poked it, chased Mr Fishy , got out of breath, swam up, realized I swam out too far, swam in a bit, then swam for another three hours, tried to swim to shore, sees a guy, get's a mini heart attack, swims up, coughs up water, the guy swam up, apologized, said his name was Heath, we talked for a few moments, we both swim to shore, we talk for a while, swim again for a while, we go back to shore, I throw on my clothes over my swimsuit, he swam in his shorts so he just puts his t-shirt on, we make a plan to meet up at the beach again tomorrow, we say goodbye, part ways and now I'm here."

"Well you must be hungry," mom sighs slightly, "there's some salmon and string beans for you, but it's cold, seeing you missed dinner four hours ago, and if you don't know the time that was at six."

I shrug my shoulders, "I'll just hold it over the stove". I walk past my mother and go into the kitchen.

It looks delicious, or it's just because I haven't eaten in thirteen hours.

_"Ah, feck it. I'll eat it cold."_

I get a knife and fork and start shovelling it down, "De-lish!" .

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I hear my mom call from the living room.

I swallow and reply, "I'm not!"

I can literally _feel_ her eyes rolling.

There's a knock on the door before the person walks in, it's Hook, Finnick's dad, I know because since our families are so close, we can just knock and walk into eachother's homes.

"I looked every-" I hear Hook, a sad and apologetic tone is in his voice.

"Don't worry, we fished her in!" I hear my dad reply.

_"I wished that old man would stop using fish terms and jokes."_

Hook laughs slightly, and walks into the kitchen, followed by my parents.

"Ah there you are!" He ruffles my hair. I fix my hair with my hands and give a small groan. Not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Manners." I hear my mom cough.

But of course except bat ears.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games, because as you can tell I'm not Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N; I do realized I end paragraphs or parts quickly to go onto the next, sorry for that.**

* * *

"Annie?" My little sister, Pearl, whispered.

"Yes?" I groaned slightly, it was still dark, so I presumed Pearl couldn't sleep.

"I had a nightmare..."

I pulled the cover up, gesturing her to get in.

"Thank you." And she got into the bed, snuggling into me.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

She started to explain, still whispering to try not to wake anyone up, "You were reaped and while you were in the arena you..."

"Died?"

She nodded and continued, "You were stabbed in the heart, and your body was thrown into a lake. It was scary and terrifying, but what mostly scared me was that, you, the nightmare you, looked peaceful..."

I heard her whimper and I felt wet streaks on my arm, she was crying. Pearl, even if she was only seven she knew what she wanted. She liked being reassured. The Reaping was coming soon and with me being in the age limit of being reaped she frightened.

"Shhh," I cooed and started wiping away the tears on her face, "Everything's going to be fine, I'm not dead and I'm not going to be reaped."

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

I only was with Heath for an hour, since I had come home so 'late' last night I was only allowed out for the hour. So now I was helping set the table for dinner.

"How many knifes and forks?" I asked.

"How many people are in our family." My mother asked-answered.

"Seventeen?"

"Four."

"I know, I was kidding." I took out the cutlery and set it on the table.

* * *

_Full name; Elizabeth 'Eliza' Olive Sands_

_Age; 20_

_Home; District 4, Mayor's house._

_Info; Eliza is District 4's Mayor's daughter. She requested you specifically for her birthday; which is May 27th. She has brown short hair, brown eyes, she's tall and has an hourglass figure. She likes attention and being boss. If you know what I mean..._

_Better not screw up seeing she lives in your district._

_-Gerrad_

Gerrad gives me all my 'assignments' and is in charge of blackmailing me when President Snow is busy.

I sighed and looked out the window. I'd deal with that when the time comes.

I hated being away from home, I longed for the sea, the fish, my family, my friends...

My mind built a picture of Annie, with her bright red hair that flowed in long waves, her emerald eyes, her high cheekbones and perfectly sculpted face.

_"Finnick, heart, mind, whatever, just. Shut. Up."_

I remember she tried to give Pearl, her sister, a pet fish and one day we were all sitting on the couch chatting when Pearl ran in crying, _"Professer Bubbles is dying!" . _Immeadiatly Annie shot up and ran upstairs into Pearl's room. When she found the transparent tub she got the dead fish by the tail, started pulling it down repeatedly and blew into it's gills. A few minutes later she stopped, released the fish and it just swam away like it hadn't a care in the world. Probably didn't, it was just a fish after all. Not a real fish though, it was a simple goldfish.

But Professer Bubbles died soon after, but it must've passed away over night and Annie couldn't save him.

I was erupted from my thoughts by the train pulling to a hault.

_"Hmm, we got back quicker than expected."_ But then I realized the train ride only takes two hours, so actually we got back later than expected.

I went into my room (which is a bit pointless, if the trip from District 4 to the Capitol (or vice versa) only takes a couple of hours.) and got my bags before getting out.

The only person waiting for me was Cameron, my older brother, who is twenty-one.

"What? You were expecting a parade? Sorry but it's gotten old by now or everyone's busy." He laughed and I forced out a small chuckle.

"So what'd you do while you were in the _Capitol_?" Whilst saying Capitol he mimicked Flora, District 4's escort's accent. That time I did laugh for real.

"Nothing really, just went to a few 'exclusive' parties." I said, leaving out the other details.

"Of course, Golden Boy." He then took one of my bags and started walking, me following after.

* * *

My friend, Jean, gave me an odd look and said, "You're dressed fancy."

I looked down, I was only wearing a light cream tee, certain parts of it were a bleached light blue, a white skirt and sandals.

"Not really." I replied.

She shrugged and continued, "Soooo, who's this Heath one?"

"Just a guy."

"Guyfriend? _Boy_friend?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Never."

"Are you being defensive? Anyway if not describe him, looks and somewhat of a personality you know about him, I might like him."

"Well his name is Heath-"

"Duh."

"He's sixteen. He has blond hair, tanned skin, brown eyes."

"I'm liking him already." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"You're a sucker for brown eyes."

"I know."

"Anyway, he's medium height."

"Good, I'm a bit of a midget."

"That's mean!"

"I was being metophorical."

"So!"

"Just continue, personality."

"Well he's definitley flirtatious."

She nodded approvingly.

"He has a good sense of humour, a bit gullible though. "

"C'mon keep going!"

"Cocky?"

"Ah so what, then he'll be able to keep up with me."

I rolled my eyes, "Sporty but lazy?"

She gave me an odd look but shrugged.

I plopped myself onto her bed, "You give me a lot of odd looks."

"Your face looks odd."

"BITCH! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I shouted jokingly.

"YOU FIRST, WHORE BAG!"

"Meanie..." I pretended to cry, but then I gave in and let out a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: You like, you hate? Leave a review please. I except constructive critisim, but remember, there is a difference being hate and constructive critisim.**

**Sorry for any grammar or/and spelling mistakes.**

**And I come up with the most original fish names don't I? Oh and the bring the fish back to life thing? It's possible, I've done it multiple times with fishes I had after seeing it on the news.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I know I should've just put this up with the next chap but I wanted to make sure everyone sees this, thank you for all the nice reviews. **

**Okay, that actually wasn't what I need to say, it's that I need help with the summary, I know, it's a part of the story and I should be able to come up with it myself but I can't so maybe a little contest to see who can come up with the most suitable? Not best, suitable, because I'm sure everyone who enters will be equally good. And it's only if you want.**

**Also around Annie's Games, I might need some tributes for that so you'll have to submit them. Not yet, I'll put up another Author's Note when I need them.**

**Thanks. -BalladOfNight**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You get the point- I'm not Suzanne Collins and will never be.**

**A/N: The last chapter (exculding Author's Note.) it wasn't as good as it could've been, sorry, forgive me?**

**Italics = thoughts or emphasis**

**By capital I don't mean the Capitol, it just means it's the capital of the District.**

* * *

Finnick's POV

"I'll talk to you later, k?" I told Annie. I had to get going for the 'appointment' with Eliza.

She sighed and replied with a brief, "K." .

"But before I go," I said, whilst getting up, "What would you like for your birthday? It's tomorrow y'know."

"You don't say?" She said, sarcasm in her tone. Odd, "Anywho, nothing, I don't need or want anything."

"Yeah right, you just don't know. I'll see if I can pick anything up later." And with that I started walking briskly away.

* * *

Annie's POV

_Same old, same old. Even if Finn's here he's avoiding me._

Oh bother. My thoughts are know starting to annoy me. I'm (or this's just me guessing) finally starting to develop. I don't know if I have a crush on Finnick. It might just be hormones messing with me, or influence. I can't read a magazine without a poster of 'Finnick Odair' shirtless and everyday in school lovesick fangirls coming up to me with love letters telling me 'Oh, _please_ give _my_ Finny Boy this, oh please!'. Then they'd faint. Not an exaggeration, more like an understatement.

The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm not sure of anything else. And maybe I'm not sure of that? Wait; I'm sure of three things; that (possibly) and that _right_ now I'm supposed to be trying on clothes. Also (backing up the second sure thing) I'm late for the 'trip to town' with my mother.

I got up, deciding I'd come later and then ran down the street to my house.

Thank the stars above tomorrow's my birthday,my mother didn't give me a scolding and a few lectures about puncuality. She just grabbed her purse and hurried me out the door.

We didn't walk all the way to the capital town (city) of because it's up the north of District 4, we just walked to our near village, Portfralins. It's small just a few businesses and houses, unlike the capital of the District, Oceanette, thriving with people, businesses that are considered 'labelled' and that. Not thriving with everything like the Capitol, though _fortunatley _not.

'Donnan's Tailors'

I read the sign as we walked in and listened to the soft ding-a-ling of a bell that signalled customers. After a moment Anastasia Donnan came out,

"How may I help you?" Anastasia asked with a warm loving smile on her face.

"It's Annie's birthday tomorrow and she's in need of a few bits." My mom replied.

"Well you both can look for some items on the shelves or racks, if you need an help don't be afraid to ask, " Anastasia chuckled slightly but then used her thumb and index finger to hold her chin, "Or do you have anything custom requested? I'll check in the-"

"Okay, thank you and no we didn't ask for anything custom made." My mom interupted her.

"Oh, right." She replied and then walked over to the counter and started looking through papers. My mom and I then started looking around picking out a few clothes and shoes.

I tried everything on,and as Anastasia and my mom said, everything made me look 'perfect' . After around an hour we paied for the stuff and went home.

"Will you play with me?" Pearl asked as soon as I had stepped in the door.

"Maybe later," I replied, "yeah?"

"Okay." She nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Moooommmmmyyyyyyyy..." I then called to the woman that gave birth to me.

"?" My dad then called back.

"Since when were you female?" I asked through the wall.

"Never." He replied.

"Okay, what?" My mother then decided to jump into conversation.

"Can I go for a swim? A quick one." I asked pleadingly.

"Be back by eight." She replied after a minute.

"Thank you!" I called and ran out the door.

* * *

**AN - M related scenes, nothing too detailed though.**

Finnick's POV

Turning on the Golden Boy act I nibbled at this person's ear, making her shiver. She then started lightly kissing my neck, up my jawline, making her way to my mouth. Her tounge slipped into my mouth -not needing permission. She tried to push me onto the sand, her on top, but playing this person belonging to the Capitol, she ended up lying down.

She reached for my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, then planting delicate kisses down my chest nearing down to my jeans...

**AN - M related scenes,** **over.**

Annie's POV

I heard weird sounds.

_Kissing sounds, moaning?_

Curiosity wins and I started following the sounds. I freeze into pure shock when I find out what it is.

Finnick and some girl are at it.

I shake my head and run away. Tears blur my eyes and I fall, sliting my leg. I ignore it and keep running, thinking;

_Why am I crying? I was bound to find him on some...freak someday. _

_I'm the same as every obsessed Odair fangirl or boy. The only difference is I don't faint._

_Why on earth did I think there was even a chance?_

It all adds up now. But now it's even more confusing than before.

* * *

**AN - What will happen now? **

**Okay sorry for any mistakes or flaws, I need a beta. **


End file.
